Sweet Valley University meets My Little Pony
by Darren5001
Summary: This is about Sweet Valley characters pulled into My Little Pony to help bring back Sunset Shimmer after she had tried to kill herself. It's up to Twilight and her friends, Celestia, and humans in Deirdre Sloan, Elizabeth and Jessica, Daisy Tagert and Regina Morrow, Cassie, Bryce, Venus, Kochi, Jessie, Joey, and Ursula to bring back her friendship-Rated T: see prologue. 5 parts.


Prologue

This story takes place before the 2nd Equestria movie and it answers the question of how important Sunset Shimmer is to the world for there wouldn't be Equestria movies without her. The character of Discord voiced by John de Lancie also portrayed that of 'Q' on the Star Trek series of Next Generation and Voyager masquerades as Q, but it is for a good reason near the end of the story. Discord/Q grabs humans in Deirdre Sloan, Elizabeth Wakefield and her twin sister Jessica, Daisy Tagert that's Spiderwoman, Regina Morrow her friend, 4 little boys and girls in Cassie Lynn and Bryce French and Venus Kiff and Kochi Sol, Jessie Cassopolis, Joey Glad, and Ursula Llewellyn. The purpose is to convince Sunset Shimmer to return to the human world, but Sunset is in Equestria of My Little Pony where she came from as a pony that stole Twilight Sparkle's crown (1st debut movie when Twilight came to the 'human world.') There's a shocking reason in how Sunset comes to Equestria and it's up to Twilight, her friends, Princess Celestia, and the humans to get Sunset's spirit back and encourage her to learn friendship. If Sunset doesn't go back, not only are the humans stuck in Equestria unable to become ponies, the entire Earth could be doomed from a vision that Celestia eventually sees and tells Sunset, Twilight, and Elizabeth what it is. Will Sunset go back, or could the human world be doomed?

There are plenty of songs, a couple from My Little Pony and plenty from Ursula, Jessie, and Deirdre that turns into a huge happy musical pony party like you wouldn't believe, and maybe an opportunity for Sunset to finally awaken her friendship to make Celestia proud! Sunset sings, Twilight sings, the Mane 6 get to sing, and plenty of 'guest pony' and humans showing up for both parties: Pony party and the human party in part 5, with Twilight getting a little help from Discord in making one more human appearance to help her pal Sunset get her spirit back.

Because of the 'pony world' and only Celestia, her sister Luna, and Cadence having a greater power, for a time, the humans are naked, including Sunset. Nothing suggestive or sexual to a degree will take place as it can be described as a venture in a nudist colony, and Twilight will put towels on the humans, then Celestia and her court provide clothes. There will be some 'human body descriptions', but it will be limited. In part 5, Twilight and Sunset will have a 'romantic moment' all in private and kept to themselves.

I also hopefully did my best to put in the pony descriptions in the story. The human descriptions:

Deirdre Sloan, proud precursor Star Trek like leader and singer for her band with Jessie Cassopolis. She's in Keio University in Tokyo. Canterlot High School, while in America probably, I put the location in Minato, Japan.

Elizabeth Wakefield and Jessica Wakefield: Sweet Valley twins, as I put Sweet Valley in the Japan region due to my hatred of the political poison in America, especially California. Sweet Valley, Japan has no bad politics.

Daisy Tagert: the heroine Spiderwoman, but she won't be 'heroing up.' She's friends with Deirdre at the college and known the twins since freshman high school. I wrote Sweet Valley High and broke it down to 4 years, just 99 of the 150 book series I considered good stories. It took 6 years to complete. Daisy dates Masato Michiru, but the story is mostly about the girls.

Regina Morrow, unlike the Sweet Valley books, my character is alive, she's a sweet friend, and easily compared to Rarity of both pony and human. Regina is Daisy's BFF and friends with Deirdre and the other girls. She dates Bruce Patman.

Jessie Cassopolis, college girl from San Francisco, daughter of Jesse and his wife Rebecca, sister to the twins in Nicky and Alex as she is a Full House girl.

Joey Glad, comedian, adores the pony world when he comes in, Jessie's long time boyfriend and does the college radio doing Dr. Donald D Rose impersonation jokes and old classic music.

Ursula Llewellyn: 14 years old, used to be on Pokemon as Dawn's rival, daughter to Riot and Minx of the Stingers, granddaughter to Harold Dellon in Riot's father and Evelyn his mother.

Sunset Shimmer: beautiful girl with a broken spirit and can't make friends. She doesn't want to live until something magical shows her friendship to awaken her power. She becomes BFF with Twilight and shares a moment with her in the conclusion of the story. Sunset stole Twilight's crown and turned into a bad monster. Will she become something beautiful and special? Can the ponies and the humans help Sunset Shimmer find friendship?

Mane 6 in pony world:  
Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash

Mane 6 in human world:  
Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence are both regal ponies and principals, with Cadence as Dean at Crystal Prep, prelude to movie 3 of course in the Friendship Games.

Part 5 references:  
Valvalis, operator of 'The Max' and joined up with Amy Briar and Janet Howell of La Club Cool to have 2 restaurants in one for dancing and eating. Valvalis is a former Final Fantasy 4 character, born from Emerald in an alternate Earth, and former rival to Sailor Moon.

Witches 5: two separate Witches 5 groups in '1990s version' of Sailor Moon and this unique version is Valvalis's best pals in Kaolinite, Eudial, Mimette, Cyprine, and Ptilol.


End file.
